PJO PLAYS TRUTH OR DARE!
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: They all play truth or dare I wrote this with MysteriousWaysOfLife and I bet you you will laugh
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Me and TheMysteriousWaysOfLife wrote this together**

POV:NOBODY

Grover entered to the posiodon cabin and started yelling at Percy.

" PERCY COME ONFRANK, HAZEL, ANNABETH, LEO, JASON, PIPER, THALIA, NICO, REYNA, GWEN, DAKOTA,TRAVICE, CONNER, KATIE, CLAURISSE, RACHEL AND I ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE. ANNABETH DARED ME TO COME AND GET YOU ARE IF YOU DIDN'T COME I WOULD HAVE TO DRAG YOU SCREAMING. SO ARE YOU COMING OR NOT."

Percy stared at Grover, got up with a sigh and followed him back to the Zeus cabin.

There Thalia had a camera waiting to see if Percy needed dragging.

When Grover walked in normally everyone sighed in disappointment.

" Seriously wise girl a dare to come and get me, I will make this a lot more interesting." Percy said with a smirk.

" Oh it's on seaweed brain." Before a fight could erupt Thalia said " Lets start, I'll go first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo truth or dare"

" Dare" Leo said.

"Leo I dare you to dress up as a girl go up to Octavian and say he looks hot and you love him."

Leo walked out of the room and a few minutes later he emerged wearing a flower printed dress and a black wig.

He was stumbling around because the gold high heel shoes he was wearing were tripping him.

" Do I seriously have to do this, I look ridiculous." Leo asked.

" Since when do you care how you look?" Piper asked.

Leo stormed out while everyone was laughing.

Everyone followed him out.

" Go." everyone ordered.

Leo walked up to Octavian and giggled in a high voice.

" Eh you're really hot."

Octavian stared at him and asked " Who are you?"

" I love you." Leo said quickly and ran away.

Because of his shoes he face planted into some horse poo, got up and ran into a tree.

" That's classic." Percy said.

They were all falling to the floor laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

After Leo got cleaned up everyone retreated back into to the Zeus cabin to continued.

" Clarisse, truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at her.

" Dare, Loser."

" Loser?" Percy asked.

" Starts with a L and has E and a O in it."

Percy just nodded.

" I dare you to let the Aphrodite cabin give you a make over."

Clarisses glare made him want to hide and die in a deep and I mean deeeeeep dark hole.

" Fine, but you will pay Valdez."

Half an hour and an old potato gun later Clarisse returned.

Everybody's jaw dropped, because, because she was well pretty.

She had flip flops, a bright red t-shirt, blue denim shorts, wearing makeup and her hair down.

" Can we continue?" Clarisse said getting everyone out of their shock.

"Er, yeah sure." Annabeth said.

" K, Reyna truth or dare?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dare" Reyna said.

" Reyna I dare you to jump on Chiron back and make him ride away."

Clarisse said as if it was a normal thing to do. everyone stared at Reyna expectantly.

She got up and walked out.

Chiron this talking to some sytear.

Good he was distracted. Reyna ran and leaped on to his back.

She kicked him and they speed off.

They ran toward the lake.

Then Chiron stopped abruptly did a back kick and threw Reyna into the lake.

Chiron galloped away and swam ashore.

" Happy now."

"Ya" They said. "

We so need a re- run of these later." Thalia said.

Reyna changed and followed the others into the Zeus cabin.

Reyna looked around the room her eyes settled on her victim.

" Annabeth truth or dare."

"Truth." Annabeth answered.

Reyna smiled evily.

"How long have you liked Percy? "

Annabeth and Percy both looked like bright red apples.

( My friend gave me this Idea.)

by the time Reyna had finished the question.

" I liked Percy since I first saw him." Annabeth said while looking down.


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna looked around the room her eyes settled on her victim.

" Annabeth truth or dare."

"Truth." Annabeth answered.

Reyna smiled evily.

"How long have you liked Percy? "

Annabeth and Percy both looked like bright red apples.

( My friend gave me this Idea.)

by the time Reyna had finished the question.

" I liked Percy since I first saw him." Annabeth said while looking down.

" Frank, truth or dare?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Dare" Frank said.

" Okay" Annabeth grinned " I dare you to turn into a bear and grab a camper and throw them into the lake."

"Fine."Frank said.

Page walked outside and turned into a bear. He walked toward the lake.

He grabbed the first distracted camper and tossed him screaming into the lake.

He then ran away as fast as possible before some could grab a sword.

When he came back he was covered in leaves.

" That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." Everyone said.

"Well Gwen truth or dare." Frank said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dare" Dakota slurred.

Gwen's smile held something dark in it.

" I dare you to go the the Athena cabin an try to convince them to join the dark side of kool aid."

Dakota was to drunk to realize how much trouble he was going to get in to.

"Okay."

Everyone watch as Dakota slowly got up and made his way to the Athena cabin.

Thalia jumped up and said "I am going to record this."

As Thalia recorded Dakota without him knowing.

Dakota entered the Athena cabin and announced

"Athenian's I have come from koolaidia, to come to convince you to come to the dark side of kool aid."

The Athena kids sat there in shock silence, before taking anything they could touch and started throwing it at him.

"Ouch,Ow,Stop, c'mon stop, IT HURTS!"

Dakota ran away with blue prints and pens following him all the way to the Zeus cabin.

Thalia was on the floor near the window laughing so hard she was crying.

Once Thalia was under control she ran back to the Zeus cabin.

when she returned everyone was staring at Dakota who was covered in pen marks.

"Ok, let me download this and we can continue."

Thalia said. Everyone just shook their heads and waited for her o finish.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Dakota slurred.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dare" Dakota slurred.

Gwen's smile held something dark in it.

" I dare you to go the the Athena cabin an try to convince them to join the dark side of kool aid."

Dakota was to drunk to realize how much trouble he was going to get in to.

"Okay."

Everyone watch as Dakota slowly got up and made his way to the Athena cabin.

Thalia jumped up and said "I am going to record this."

As Thalia recorded Dakota without him knowing.

Dakota entered the Athena cabin and announced

"Athenian's I have come from koolaidia, to come to convince you to come to the dark side of kool aid."

The Athena kids sat there in shock silence, before taking anything they could touch and started throwing it at him.

"Ouch,Ow,Stop, c'mon stop, IT HURTS!"

Dakota ran away with blue prints and pens following him all the way to the Zeus cabin.

Thalia was on the floor near the window laughing so hard she was crying.

Once Thalia was under control she ran back to the Zeus cabin.

when she returned everyone was staring at Dakota who was covered in pen marks.

"Ok, let me download this and we can continue."

Thalia said. Everyone just shook their heads and waited for her o finish.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Dakota slurred.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dare" Hazel said.

Dakota thought for a minute.

" I dare you to kiss every boy in this room and run outside and shout I kissed very boy in that room.

" Every boy blushed.

Hazel sighed and got up.

She started by kissing Frank an went around the circle.

She finished with Leo.

Frank held back a grrr. Hazel stared at him awkwardly.

Then she leaned over and kissed him on he check.

Then Hazel quickly ran outside.

Leo followed set himself on fire and ran into the lake.

Hazel screamed" I kissed all the boys in that room" and pointed to the room.

Everyone stared at her weirdly.

Hazel ran back into the Zeus cabin.

People were rolling over laughing.

Leo then walked in dripping wet.

Everyone looked up. He set himself on fire and sat down.

"Nico truth or dare."


	10. Chapter 10

"Truth" Nico said.

"Who do you like and for how long?" Hazel asked.

Nico turned red and looked down.

" Come on." Percy said.

Nico mumbled something like "mdhufnv."

Leo stood up and said "All hail Nico who likes mdhufnv."

" I said Gwen." Nico said louder then intended.

Gwen's face turned red.

"For how long?" Hazel continued.

" The moment I saw her and heard her speak." Nico said looking down.

If Nico and Gwen's faces could turn any redder they did.

Everyone turned to Gwen. "Do you like him." Piper asked.

"Maybe." Gwen said.

But the way she said maybe was like.

Yes I do but there is no way I am admitting it to all or you without slapping you all after.

"Moving on said Nico."


End file.
